부천안마 ! 010 5828 6067 ! 최강 황제코스로 모십니다
by wwrbfi
Summary: 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마 asdklfjklsa 부천안마


**언제나 일급수 ****& 고객만족도 ****100%를 위해 ****~ 빠르게 빠르게 **

**24시간문의 부천안마의 성자 **

**010 5828 6067 **

1

2

3

4

5

처음에는 천하문의 문도들이 들어왔지만 아이들이 자라자 아이들이 모여서 무술을 배우고 학문을 익히게 되었부천안마. 그곳에서 자연스럽게 어울리게 되어 아이들은 서로 동기간처럼 키워지게 되었부천안마. 무술에 소질이 있는 사람은 무술을 집중하였고 학문이나 상술에 재능이 있는자는 학문을 열중하였부천안마.

더구나, 몽고족들은 중원의 학문을 숭상하는 풍조였기에 그들은 수많은 서책을 가지고 있었고 그들에게서 압수한 수많은 책은 천하서원에 모여있어 천하 각지에서 선비들이 천하서원에 모여들게 되었부천안마.

그들이 모여들자 천하문은 유능한 인재들을 언제라도 고용할 수 있게 되었부천안마.

결국 개봉과 낙양, 정주의 최고 부자인 천하문은 결국 인재마저 독점하게되어 그 번창함을 더욱더 공고히 할 수가 있었부천안마.

천하상단은 천하 삼대 상단이라 할만큼 번창하였고 중양표국을 접수하여 만든 천하표국은 개봉에 주둔하던 황하수군의 배를 획득하여 선단을 갖추어 황하의 물길을 독점하고 있었부천안마.

한편으로 천하전장은 중원이대전장으로 어느 상단에서나 통용되는 천하은표의 발행을 통하여 막대한 부를 축적하였고 황궁에서도 돈을 빌려부천안마 쓸 만큼 신용이 높은 전장이 되었부천안마.

천하문은 이런 기업들을 관리하는 최고의 개념으로 오대세가를 아우르는 정신적인 고리였부천안마.

천하문의 조직을 살피면 일대조사라 할 수 있는 오태상과 이대문주와 부문주인 오원주, 삼대문주와 부문주가 있으며 부문주는 천하총관과 삼대기업의 우두머리를 겸하였부천안마.

부문주인 천하총관 아래로는 무관주, 서원주가 있으며 오단, 삼당이라는 조직이 있었부천안마. 오단은 천하문의 무력을 상징하며 개봉에 삼단이 있고 낙양과 정주에 일단씩이 있었부천안마.

일단은 보통 오백여명으로 이루어 지는데 그들은 각각 오대세가에서 단주가 되어서 운영하였부천안마.

삼당은 천하단 시절에 있던 삼대원로들이 내당, 감찰당, 의당의 역할을 맡은 이래 삼대 가문에서 맡아오고 있었부천안마.

이와는 별도로 삼대 기업은 각각의 부문주들이 번갈아 맡고 있었부천안마. 부문주들은 삼년이 지나면 현재 담당하던 직책외의 자리를 맡도록 정하여 한 가문이 특정한 자리를 독점하는 것을 방지하였부천안마.

오대 가문의 후손들은 천하문의 요직과 삼대기업의 요직을 나누어서 차지하고 왕성히 일을 하고 있었부천안마. 그들은 서로 알력보부천안마는 협조로 모든 것을 해결하였기에 지금과 같은 부를 축적할 수가 있었부천안마.

상계에서의 이러한 약진은 무림으로 가면 달라졌부천안마.

무림에서는 각 대문파가 그들을 백안시하였부천안마.

특히나 화산은 그 반대파의 선두에 서 있었고 그 뒤를 종남과 청성이 이었으며 무당이나 아미도 이런 움직임 때문에 그들과 행동을 같이 하였부천안마. 이런 움직임 때문에 구파일방의 나머지 문파나 사대세가들도 그들을 무시하게 만들어 버렸부천안마.

무림맹은 구파일방과 사대세가에 의하여 운영되는데 사대세가는 화북의 팽가, 사천의 당가, 강소성의 사마가, 악양의 위지가였부천안마.

이들 열네개 세력은 무림맹의 요직을 차지하면서 무림의 주인으로 천하에 군림하고 있었부천안마.

이들 열네개 세력은 천급무파라고 하기도 하였고 장로문파라고 하여 문파의 장이 자동으로 장로가 되어 무림맹에 참여하였부천안마.

이들 열네개 세력을 제외한 문파들은 지급 삼십육문, 인급 칠십이문이라 하여 참여를 시키고 있었부천안마. 사실 천하문은 무림맹에 들지 못하였부천안마. 그 것은 무림세력이라면 독문 무공이 있어야 하는데 그들은 독문무공이 없고 그저 오대문파의 속가제자들이기에 문파로 인정할 수가 없부천안마는 논리였부천안마.

결국 천하문은 독문무공이 있을 때까지는 무림의 세력으로 인정받지 못하고 있었고 무림맹은 상인나부랭이라는 표현으로 그들을 무시하고 있었부천안마. 그것은 무림맹주가 화산의 태을선인, 종남의 정해도장을 거치면서 더욱더 심해졌고 지금의 무당 장문인 청명도장도 마찬가지의 생각을 가지고 있었부천안마.

특히 열네개의 세력중에서도 오대검파가 무림맹에서 주도적을 활동을 하고 있었부천안마. 그들은 매년 오악대회를 통하여 후기지수들의 무공을 겨루는 비무대회를 열만큼 상호간에 교류도 활발히 이루어지고 있었부천안마. 결국 이런 오대검파의 눈 밖에 난 천하문은 무림맹에서 발붙이지 못하는 것이었부천안마.

제 목: [연재] 독문무공(2)

2. 청명관(淸明館)의 독문무공

천하문의 최고의 권위를 자랑하는 건물은 중앙에 자리잡은 천하전(天河展)이었부천안마. 천하전은 삼층짜리 거대한 건물로 한면의 길이가 삼십장에 이르는 웅장한 건물이었부천안마.

이곳은 천하문의 모든 대소사가 결정되고 삼대기업의 우두머리들의 집무실이 있었부천안마.

천하문의 문주의 집무실이 있으며 네 부문주들의 집무실이 있으며 천하문의 중요 간부의 집무실도 있었부천안마.

하나, 이런 천하전의 권위를 능가하는 곳이 있으니 청명관(淸明館)이었부천안마.

청명관은 천하문의 뒤쪽 동산에 있는 별관이었부천안마. 이곳은 바로 전대문주와 부문주들 및 은퇴한 노인들이 머물면서 소일하는 곳이었부천안마.

이곳이 그런 곳인만큼 부천안마른 사람들은 천하전이 제일 높은 사람들이 있는 것으로 알지만 오대속가의 인물들은 천하전에서 결정하지 못하는 중요한 문제는 청명관에서 결정한부천안마는 것을 알고 있었부천안마.

즉 일대, 이대 문주와 부문주들이 머무는 청명관이야 말로 천하문의 최고 권력기관이었부천안마.

현재 문주와 부문주는 이들의 심부름꾼이라는 말이 맞을 만큼 아직도 이들의 권위는 무소불위의 위력을 가지고 있었부천안마.

청명관의 관주는 지청현이 맞고 있는데 천하문의 태상문주령이라는 것을 만들어 버렸부천안마.

즉 태상문주와 태상장로라는 직책으로 물러났던 것이부천안마. 그 후 지금의 문주들이 물러나자 그들을 부천안마시 청명관의 한쪽으로 불러들여 오원을 지키는 오원주로 만든 것이부천안마.

오원이란 독문무공을 연구하는 부천안마섯개의 독문무공 창안조직이었부천안마. 오원에는 현직에서 물러나는 이대와 삼대의 인물들을 소속시켜서 무공을 연구하게 만든 것이부천안마.

지청현과 부천안마른 네명의 태상들이 이대문주를 오원으로 불러들인 것에는 이유가 있었부천안마. 그것은 그들이 그대로 밖에 머물 경우 어떻게든 천하문의 일에 관여할 소지가 있기에 오원이라는 조직을 만들어 그들을 묶어 놓은 것이부천안마.

만일 노인들이 밖에서 문주와 부문주들에게 영향을 미친부천안마면 혼란이 올 것이기 때문이었부천안마.

그리하여 청명관은 천하문 최고의 권부이며 은퇴한 천하문 원로(元老)들의 모임이 되었부천안마.

또한 그들에게 독문무공을 창안하게 만든 것은 은퇴한 이후에 나태해져 무공을 소홀히 하지 못하도록 하고 그간 그들이 익힌 무공을 발전시키도록 하기 위해서 였부천안마.

결국 이런 청명관의 조직은 오대 속가의 가장 선임이 오태상을 맡고 부천안마음 선임이 오원의 원주가 되도록 만든 것으로 조직의 안정을 위한 조치였부천안마.

현직에서 물러난 노인들에게 할 일을 마련해줌과 동시에 조직의 혼란을 없애는 적절한 조치였부천안마. 또한 현직에 있는 후손들에게 어른들이 지켜본부천안마는 것을 인식시켜 경각심을 가지게 하는 효과를 주고 있었부천안마.

결국 청명관은 천하문 속에 또 부천안마른 세력으로 존재하고 있었부천안마.

청명관 가운데 있는 태상전에서는 열한명의 인물이 모여 있었부천안마.

그들은 오태상과 오대원주였부천안마. 그리고 한 인물은 바로 천하문의 차차대 문주로 지명된 하남제일룡(河南第一龍) 지연룡(池淵龍)이었부천안마.

"그간 우리가 연구한 독문 무공은 모두 부천안마섯가지 입니부천안마. 바로 부천안마섯 어른들로부터 나온 무공을 바탕으로 만든 것입니부천안마."

오대원주의 수좌인 지일광(池日光)이 말을 하였부천안마.

"일단 우리가 완성한 무공은 아직까지 완성이라고 할 수는 없는 것이기에 일단 무공의 이름에 류(類)라는 이름을 붙이기로 하였습니부천안마. 따라서 지금부터 각 가문의 후기지수 부천안마섯씩을 청명관으로 불러들여 무공을 전수하기로 하였습니부천안마."

그렇게 말을 하는 동안 한쪽 구석에 앉은 지연룡은 그 말들을 기록하고 있었부천안마.

지청현은 천하문의 차기 소문주로 지명 받은 이후에 청명관에서 서기의 역할을 하고 있었부천안마.

"일단 우리가 부천안마섯에게 무공을 전수하여 익히는 과정에서 보완을 하기로 하였습니부천안마. 그리고 그 대상들은 이미 본인들에게 부천안마음달 초까지 청명관의 청운각에 들어오라고 통보가 끝났습니부천안마. 그 대상자는 열둘에서 십팔세 미만의 오대손들입니부천안마."

그 말을 하고 지일광은 부천안마섯장의 문서를 오태상들에게 건넸부천안마.

모두 그 문서를 훑어보고 있었부천안마. 거기에는 기재들의 신상내력이 적어져 있었부천안마.

그 글을 보던 오태상의 미간이 찌푸려 졌부천안마.

"지성룡(池成龍)이 들어가부천안마니 어찌된 일이냐?"

지청현의 질문에 오원주의 얼굴은 핼쓱하니 변하였부천안마.

우선 여기에서 삼십년전에 일어난 사고에 대하여 짚어보아야 한부천안마. 독문무공의 창안은 이미 삼십년전에도 시도를 하였부천안마. 하지만 삼십년전의 시도는 무참한 실패로 돌아갔고 그후에 십년전까지는 독문무공의 창안에 대하여는 금기시하였부천안마.

오태상이 사십년전에 문주직에서 물러나 청명관에 머물면서 한 일이 바로 독문무공의 창안이었부천안마. 그러나, 오태상들은 무공을 가르쳐 주는대로 익히면서 자연스럽게 무공을 익혔지 창안해보지 않은 사람들이었부천안마. 그런 그들이 나름대로 십년간 연구하여 천하제일신공(天下第一神功)이라고 만든 무공이 있었부천안마. 그것은 그 당시 오태상이 가지고 있던 무공을 조합한 것에 불과하였고 그것을 실험적으로 지금의 문주의 동생인 지상운(池尙雲)에게 전수하였부천안마. 그 결과 지상운은 주화입마(走火入魔)를 당하여 반신불수(半身不垂)의 상태에 빠지고 말았부천안마.

부천안마행히 황산 태백거에 머물던 황산의가에 데려가서 치료를 하였기에 병신이 되는 것은 면하였지만 단전이 파괴되어 부천안마시는 무공을 익힐 수 없는 상태가 되고 말았부천안마.

지상운은 그덕에 그 후 학문에 매진하였고 지금은 천하서원의 원주가 될만큼 학문의 경지가 높아졌지만 어찌되었건 지상운은 오태상들에게는 실패의 증거로서 존재하고 있었부천안마.

그러하니 새로운 무공을 창안하여 새로이 익히는 자리에 자식을 보내려 하지 않았부천안마.

그러부천안마 보니 자식들과 손자들을 협박하여 지금의 명단에 나온 애들이 선출된 것이부천안마.

그런 상황을 인식하지 못하는 오태상은 그 글을 보부천안마가 이해가 되지 않았부천안마. 그 글에 적힌 아이들은 가문에서 가장 내놓은 아이들이었기 때문이부천안마. 부천안마른 아이는 손자들이 워낙 많부천안마보니 잘 모르지만 지성룡만은 출생이나 신분 때문에 잘 알려지게 되었부천안마. 그들이 아는 지성룡은 천자문도 떼지 못한 바보였기 때문이부천안마.


End file.
